Otherworlds: Revolutionary Girl Utena
by shanejayell
Summary: Alternate possibilities in the world of Utena!
1. Agent 0069

Agent 0069, or, "The name is Tenjou, Utena Tenjou."  
  
Tenjou Utena strode through the halls of the headquarters of the Ohtori Secret Service like she owned the place, and in a certain way she did. As the top agent of the OSS, the mysterious Agent 0069, she was the one who was sent out on only the most dangerous cases, and she always came back with the mission accomplished.  
  
Pausing to adjust the coat of her black suit, trimmed in pink, the tall, pink haired secret agent opened up the door. The outer office was finely decorated, with a beautiful if slightly trashy looking young woman sitting behind the desk.  
  
"Why, hello Utena," Kozue smiled. The blue haired woman's business suit was cut low in the front to reveal her breasts, and high on the thighs to show off her lovely legs. She got up from her chair, coming around to stand by Utena's side, "It's so nice when you visit."  
  
"Hello, Kozue," Utena smiled just slightly, "I'm sorry, but I'm here on official business. M has summoned me."  
  
"That's too bad," Kozue sighed softly. She went back over to her desk to hit the intercom switch, "Sir, Utena is here."  
  
The cultured voice came through loud and clear, "Send her in."  
  
Utena strode on by Kozue's desk, opening up the inner door to go inside. The large chair was turned to face a computer bank, the head of the OSS working away. Utena waited for a moment, then she softly said, "You wanted to see me, M?"  
  
"Sorry," the chair turned, the blue haired young man in it nodding respectfully, "there were some final details that I needed to check." Kaoru Miki or 'M' was the youngest man to lead the OSS, chosen because of his incredible intelligence and not incidentally his good looks.  
  
Utena pushed her short pink hair back from her face, letting it settle into it's normal style. "What's the situation, sir?" she asked.  
  
"Sorry to call you in on your vacation," Miki didn't sound too apologetic, "but we have a bit of a sticky situation." He paused, "One that involves the previous 0069."  
  
"Arisugawa Juri?" Utena raised her eyebrow in honest surprise. Her mentor at the agency, the supremely capable Juri had been the best for years. She frowned, "I thought she retired voluntarily after helping take out the Sapphic Liberation Front."  
  
"That's the story that we circulated," Miki sadly agreed, "but the truth is that she had a bit of a nervous breakdown. It seems that she seduced all 30 members of the leading council of the SLF at their general meeting, while planting the demolition charges that destroyed their headquarters."  
  
"That would be pretty tiring," a thoughtful Utena had to agree. She looked at Miki with a frown, "I take it she didn't recover from her breakdown?"  
  
"She appeared to be making good progress," Miki noted, "but it seems that she was only getting good reports because she had seduced her female doctors. She's broken out of the private institution we had her in, and some papers we've discovered in her room contain some rather disturbing information."  
  
"It seems that Juri was contacted by the survivors of the SLF," Miki continued, "who seem to think that she is their true leader. Working with that organization she has managed to add devices to certain commercial satellites designed to," he checked his notes, "project Lesbo-Rays at the planet to convert the female population into lesbians."  
  
Utena tilted her head to the side to point out, "According to Shanejayell, all anime females are lesbians anyway."  
  
"True," Miki calmly admitted, "but I think that Juri want to get the last few hold outs, as well as to deal with everyone who still thinks Haruka and Michiru are just cousins."  
  
"I can't blame her for that last one," Utena muttered.  
  
"Your mission," Miki said, "is to get into Juri's headquarters and shut down the satellite command center before she can activate the Lesbo- Rays."  
  
Utena nodded crisply, "Will do."  
  
"Head down to the research and equipment annex," Miki instructed her, "and W will prepare you for this mission."  
  
"Do I have to see W?" Utena asked plaintively, "I'm sure I can manage."  
  
"Regulations," Miki shrugged.  
  
"Yes, sir," Utena sighed, turning around and leaving the office.  
  
Miki waited for a few moments just to be safe before he hit a switch hidden bellow his desk. "It's done, ma'am," he reported softly.  
  
In a super-secret headquarters buried deep beneath the city of Tokyo Arisugawa Juri smiled slightly in satisfaction, the orange haired woman gently stroking at something that was resting on her lap, "Very good, M."  
  
A bit hesitantly the blue haired man asked her, "Mistress, why did you want Utena to be alerted to your plans?"  
  
"Because this sort of game isn't at all entertaining without an worthy opponent," Juri smiled. Her voice took on the tone of command, "Return to headquarters, and bring Kozue with you. We have much to prepare."  
  
"Yes, ma'am!" Miki all but saluted.  
  
Juri closed down the communications link, the business suit clad woman leaning back in her chair as she continued to stroke. The girl sprawled across her lap wore a tiger stripped body suit, cute little cat's ears sticking up from her slightly messy purple hair. "Meow," Shiori moaned happily, Juri hitting a sensitive spot on her back.  
  
"Still, we can't have Utena finding me too soon," Juri said thoughtfully, scratching Shiori under the chin. She raised her hand, "I summon the most dangerous lesbians in Japan!"  
  
The two women walked out of the shadows, a slim blonde and a younger, darker haired girl. "You called?" Mireille asked, Kirika standing silently beside her.  
  
"This is Tenjou Utena," Juri called up the pink haired woman's image on a large view screen behind her, "I want you to delay her, until our operations are ready to go."  
  
"Delay, not kill?" Mireille asked.  
  
"Yes," Juri nodded.  
  
"That's not really part of our normal line of work," Mireille calmly noted, "we'll probably have to charge you a bit extra for that. Now if you want her dead, that's regular, but just delayed..." She shook her head dramatically.  
  
"Come on," Juri protested, "I'm still paying off the last job you did for me."  
  
"Which reminds me," Mireille looked at her with a frown, "previous jobs must be paid off before we take on a new one."  
  
"Um," Kirika nodded her agreement.  
  
"All right, all right," Juri sighed, "I guess I'll just have to get someone else." The two women known as Noir left as quietly as they came, and Juri raised her hand again, "I summon the second most dangerous lesbian in Japan, code-name the Rose!"  
  
"Meow!" Shiori loudly protested Juri moving around on the chair so much, as she had been sleeping quite nicely before.  
  
The woman came out of the shadows, the ordinary school uniform that she wore looking almost daring on her dusky form, her purple hair flowing around her face. The light caught her glasses as she looked up at Juri with a smile.  
  
"Yes, Juri-sama?" Anthy asked pleasantly.  
  
Juri sweatdropped. "I have got to find some better agents," she muttered to herself softly before telling Anthy, "This is Tenjou Utena." She waved towards the image, "delay her, until our preparations are complete."  
  
Anthy beamed, "Yes, Juri-sama!"  
  
In another part of Tokyo, Utena hesitated at the door to the OSS research annex. "Guess I'd better get this over with," she sighed, pushing the door open.  
  
"Utena-sama!" the happy voice cried as Utena was hit with a glomp! Wakaba bounced up and down, her arms wrapped around Utena's neck, "Oh, Utena-sama!"  
  
"Wakaba, you're heavy," Utena whimpered.  
  
"W," Wakaba corrected her cheerfully. She hopped down, "Come on, let's get you ready."  
  
"Hello, Utena-sama!" the ladies of the R&D department cooed, looking at her admiringly as the two of them walked onwards.  
  
"Hello," Utena waved back, mildly startled at the dreamy sighs and mass fainting. "They're getting worse," she muttered to herself softly.  
  
"I hadn't noticed anything," Wakaba shrugged once they reached a work counter with several items laid out there. "Watch," she passed it over, pointing out the special features cheerfully, "garrote line and laser built in."  
  
"Thank you," Utena put it on dubiously.  
  
"Thank Keiko, she invented it," Wakaba pointed to a brown haired girl.  
  
"Thank you," Utena repeated, waving to Keiko.  
  
"Uh," Keiko fell over in a faint of pure happiness.  
  
Utena sweatdropped. Wakaba continued to pass very dangerous yet ordinary looking items over, eventually filling Utena's arms. "Do I really need all of this?" Utena finally had to ask, grunting from the effort of carrying it all.  
  
"No," Wakaba beamed, "it's just cool.  
  
Utena sighed softly.  
  
A few hours later, in the bad part of Tokyo, Utena strode towards the building. After several false leads her contacts had told her that this place was firmly connected to Arisugawa, and all of her instincts agreed. Passing beneath the neon sign reading 'Arisugawa's Locket' Utena exchanged a cautious glance with the female bouncer at the door.  
  
The bar was packed entirely with women, many of them dancing closely together. 'Obviously a prime meeting ground for the Sapphic Liberation Front,' Utena noted as she made her way through the press of the crowd.  
  
"What can I get you?" one of the twin blue haired bartenders asked, her long mane of hair flowing down her back.  
  
"A martini," Utena said calmly, "shaken, not stirred."  
  
"I thought they didn't taste very good like that?" a voice came from behind her. Utena turned, taking in the beauty standing there, her purple hair flowing around her face. Darker skin looked like melted chocolate, to match the gentle look in her eyes.  
  
"My mentor used to drink them like that," Utena explained as she took her drink from the bartender, "I guess I just got used to it."  
  
"Tea, please," the woman ordered before turning back to Utena. "I'm Anthy," she introduced herself with a smile.  
  
"Tenjou," Utena smiled slightly, "Utena Tenjou."  
  
"Utena-san," Anthy murmured, taking a drink of her tea, looking at Utena over the rim of her cup. Softly, "Your mentor must have meant a great deal to you."  
  
"Yes, she did," Utena agreed. She felt uncomfortably warm, reaching up to adjust her collar. "Do you come here often?" she asked, feeling remarkably foolish.  
  
"This is my first time," Anthy reached out, making a circle with her finger on the front of Utena's dark suit, "but I've heard a great deal about it."  
  
"Like what?" Utena murmured, feeling a bit dizzy from the scent of Anthy's perfume, the young woman standing a bit too close.  
  
"Dance with me," Anthy put her cup down, tugging Utena gently towards the dance floor, "and I'll tell you all about it."  
  
Utena set her martini down on the bar as she thought, 'This could be the perfect chance to pump her for information.' A slow song started up, and Anthy snuggled in close, the warmth of her breath teasing at Utena's ear.  
  
"I know all about Arisugawa's plans," Anthy whispered to her softly, "she has to be stopped. Play along, and I'll help you."  
  
With that, the smaller woman pressed her body even closer to Utena's, all but wielding the two of their bodies together. Anthy gently tangled her slim fingers in Utena's short hair, drawing the taller girl down into a fierce kiss on the lips. They swayed there together, the kiss stretching onward, until Anthy drew back.  
  
"Wow," Utena murmured softly.  
  
A bit more loudly than really needed Anthy said, "Let's go upstairs." Taking Utena's hand firmly in hers she tugged the taller woman up the stairs, unlocking the door to one of the suites with a key that was hidden in her shirt.  
  
The door clicked shut behind Utena, and she looked at Anthy with a frown, "Can we talk here? What's going on?"  
  
"Shh," Anthy tugged her to the other side of the room, then pressed her up against the wall. "Stand here," she ordered. Anthy reached by her to tap the wall, Utena heard the soft whir then a loud click. Her eyes widened as she suddenly realized what was going on.. a bit too late.  
  
"Ahh...!" Utena yelled as Anthy shoved her backwards, sending her sliding backwards on the previously hidden ramp.  
  
"Bye bye," Anthy cheerfully waved, then clicked the passage door shut. "Too bad," she murmured as she went to the next wall, activating a more normal hidden elevator, "she was cute, too. Dumb, but cute." She smiled, "Maybe Juri will give her to me when this is all over."  
  
".. ahh!" Utena yelled before she thumped down to the floor. "Owwee," Utena managed to get to her feet, rubbing at her sore butt.  
  
"It's about time you got here," a familiar voice said. Utena looked up in surprise, seeing the familiar business suited form of her leader, the mysterious M.  
  
"What are you.." Utena blinked.  
  
"Come on," M turned, leading her down a hallway. They quickly reached a large set of double doors, beyond them what almost looked like a throne room.  
  
"Welcome, Utena," Juri smiled slightly, "it's been a long time." Still laying across her lap Shiori looked up to gaze over at Utena thoughtfully, before finally deciding in a cat-like way that she wasn't very interesting.  
  
"It's been awhile, Juri," Utena's voice had a tinge of respect to it. She looked over at M, "What are you doing here, sir?"  
  
"I'm sorry, Utena, but M can stand for so many things," slim fingers pulled down the tie, revealing the complete absence of an Adam's apple. The blue haired female twin of Miki smiled slightly, "My name is Ami Mizuno."  
  
"Isn't she remarkable?' Juri smiled happily. "I replaced M with her several months ago, and she's been running the Ohtori Secret Service for me ever since," she said.  
  
"Oh, no," Utena murmured, her face growing pale. She desperately searched her memory, wondering how many of her missions were subverted by the Sapphic Liberation Front. She narrowed her eyes, "I suppose the Lesbo- Rays plan was bogus?"  
  
"Of course," Juri waved her hand, "have you heard anything more silly?" She smirked, "We've just been drugging the water at OSS headquarters, to start with."  
  
"Drugging the water?" Utena echoed.  
  
"Anthy?" Juri called out. Anthy came out of the shadows, dressed in a skin tight leather body suit. "Would you care to demonstrate?" Juri asked.  
  
Utena gasped softly as Anthy pressed her body up against Utena's, kissing her gently on the cheek. "The chemical reduces certain inhibitions," Anthy explained to her cheerfully, "and increases the sex drive."  
  
"Dr. Mizuno developed it for me," Juri drawled, "in exchange for only one thing."  
  
"Miki is going to have to wear a name-tag identifying him for the rest of his life," Ami declared, Kozue rubbing up against her body like a cat. She laughed madly, "Never again will I be mistaken for that damn twerp!"  
  
Juri shrugged, "Simple pleasures for a complex mind. Though I would like to know why she wanted Kozue.."  
  
"It is not," Ami looked rather hostile, "some repressed narcissistic urge." She paused as Kozue rubbed up against her even more insistently, "Nothing of the sort. If you'll excuse us." The two walked off together.  
  
Utena sweatdropped. She shuddered again, feeling Anthy's body pressing against her own, new desires coursing through her slim body. 'The OSS has been infiltrated from the top down,' she mused, 'our top agents are all probably lesbians by now, and I'm facing off against Arisugawa Juri, the agent who taught me everything I know.'  
  
"What the hell," Utena finally sighed, wrapping an arm around Anthy's waist, "if you can't beat them, join them."  
  
The End.  
  
Author's Notes: This is a lot tamer than I had originally planned, actually. I was going to do an yuri lemon on this idea, and I may still do it later on. This is based on all those lame James Bond villains who tell the hero all of their secret plans in detail, and thereby shoot themselves in the foot. Juri is a lot smarter than they are... 


	2. Pirate Juri

The Leopard of the Seas

Captain Juri Arisugawa of the privateer Ohtori stood proud on the rear deck, her hands on the ship's wheel as her triangular hat provided some small shelter from the sun. Her flamboyant garb, fine cloths mixed with sailor's leathers marked her as a pirate, and the sword at the orange haired woman's side showed much use.

"Cap'n," Akio Dios purred, the purple haired young man standing nearby. His dusky skin marked him as a local in these southern seas, and his knowledge of the many islands came in very handy. Sadly, he lacked the respect a crew member should have to their captain.

"Akio," Juri nodded coldly, suspecting what the slim young man wanted.

Drawing his sword with a deadly hiss Akio said, "Me and the lads were talking, an' we came to certain... conclusions." He smiled like a snake, "They all think they'll be better served with me as captain, not you."

Juri swept the young men and women standing behind Akio, weighing them in her eyes. Kozue, Togua and Saionji were clearly behind Akio, as were Mikage and Mamiya. Nanami stood off to one side along with her three lovers, and the others who liked to consider themselves neutral. Finally Utena and Miki were firmly behind her as well as a few others.

"An' who's going to remove me?' Juri drawled.

"We are," Akio said as he and his buddies moved forward.

"No," Utena declared as she stood beside Juri even as Miki took the other flank, "we'll settle this the traditional way, damn you."

"Move aside," Touga said as he waved his sword threateningly, pure red mane of hair tied back in a long ponytail.

"Do you want another scar?" Miki purred, nodding to where a thin line raked across Touga's from when he had challenged him last time.

"What do you say, Nanami?" Juri asked, forcing the woman to take a side.

Nanami scowled, the blonde clearly feeling annoyed at being draw in to the dispute. "If the crew goes to war it will sink us just as well as any enemy could," she said reluctantly, "let Akio and Juri settle it alone."

"Fair enough," Akio scowled, clearly unhappy to be facing Juri without support.

The crew cleared a space around Akio and Juri, making a sort of arena on the deck of the great ship. Shrugging off their jackets both foes studied each other warily, circling as they looked for any weakness. Akio moved like a dancer, smooth and oily, while Juri had her own sort of grace as the taller girl catwalked smoothly.

Suddenly in a flash of silver Akio lunged, only to be stopped by Juri's blade. Metal rang off metal as saber and sword met, separated and struck again. Sweat dripped into their eyes as the sun beat down, dancing across the deck as they searched for any sign of weakness.

"You're slow, Akio," Juri purred as she batted his sword aside tauntingly, "no wonder Anthy left you for Utena..."

"Bitch," Akio lunged, seized by a sudden anger.

With stunning speed Juri stepped aside, then blood splashed red on the deck as she struck once. Akio jerked, eyes wide, then slid bonelessy to the tar stained wood at their feet. Juri yanked her blade free then turned to face Touga and the others, "Does anyone else want to try?"

"N.. no," Saionji stammered out, his green hair matching the ill look on his face, standing protectively by Togua.

"Then get back to work you scurvy dogs!" Miki bellowed, prompting everyone to jump to their work once more.

"Well done, cap'n," Utena congratulated her softly, her long pink hair shining. Even in pirate leathers there was a odd nobility about her, a sense of something greater. More than once Juri had been tempted to ask how she had become a pirate, but each time she stopped herself.

"What do you want to do with this?" Miki asked coldly, nudging Akio's now cooling body with his boot.

"Toss him over the side, let the sharks have him," Juri said dryly. She looked towards Utena, "Would Anthy want to...?"

"She'll be happy he's dead, I think," Utena said flatly.

Juri paused, "Then the stories I heard about Akio and her were true?' Juri asked quietly so that no one nearby could over hear.

Utena nodded, "That's why the bastard went to sea an' forced her along. Truthfully, I intended to challenge him soon, you just did me a favor."

"Glad to help," Juri laughed dryly as she returned to the wheel, feeling glad to know they weren't all that far from their destination.

It less than a week to reach the secluded island, pulling up to the docks of Crystal Tokyo where busy sets of wooden ramps reached out over calm blue waters. Many larger and smaller vessels were tied up there, but they were all dwarfed by the two great ships sitting beside Juri's own Ohtori. Men and women raced to tie the ship up to the dock, then more ramps were set into place as the unloading began.

"I'm always stunned by how fast this goes," Utena murmured as she watched all the stock from the Ohtori being loaded up on carts then hauled up the road to the bustling town.

"It's incredible," Anthy agreed, the dusky skinned beauty standing beside Utena, gazing up at her with adoring eyes.

"All right everyone, leave's on," Juri yelled, "but mind your manners! This is Cap'n Minako's island so treat the people with respect or I'll keel haul ya!"

With a cheer the crew streamed off, racing up the road towards the remarkably neat town, looking much like the country places of old England, the pirates greeted with happy cries as they approached. Many of them raced into the tavern to join in the revelry there while others peeled off to renew their friendships with the prostitutes loitering about, everyone determined to have a good time.

Juri grinned as she walked into town, seeing a familiar figure and a newcomer approaching from a large house in the rear of the town. "Welcome back," Captain Minako Aino nodded, the blonde pulling Juri into a friendly hug.

Juri stiffened a bit then made herself relax. "Good to be back," she nodded. Looking curiously at the black haired woman by Minako's side she said, "Have we net?"

"Meet my lover, Hotaru Tomoe," Minako introduced her.

Juri took her hand and bent over it to kiss it gently, "Charmed." She looked up at the blushing girl, "Minako has spoken of you often."

"Oh?" Hotaru looked up at Minako curiously.

Minako actually blushed, "I told her a bit of our times in London, love, that's all."

Juri fought back a smile, glad to see her friend so besotted by love. "If you'll excuse me, I need to see to the tavern," she laughed, heading off. Simply called Arisugawa's the club was Juri's contribution to the busy town and her home, maintaining a room upstairs with her longtime partner.

"Ho, Juri," Bones nodded, the tall bouncer standing just inside the doors, the old seadog carrying her usual staff. Having lost a leg at sea Bones had retired as a pirate, taking a job here and quite happily romancing the ladies.

Kozue was already sitting at the piano, her lovely playing sweet in the air, the tables filled with men and women from the various ships at dock here. With a unerring sensitivity Juri strode through the crowd across the sawdust covered floor, grinning at her buxom bartender. "Hello May," she grinned, "is she in?"

May smiled back, her long brown hair shimmering. "Of course," she said as she poured a drink for another customer, "I think she's waiting for you upstairs."

"Thanks," Juri snagged a mug of ale then strode towards the stairs, taking them two at a time to the upper level. She made her way to the end of the hall then knocked.

"Come in," a familiar voice called.

Juri opened the door then froze, gazing at the figure on the bed. Shiori lay back in a corset, neglecting to wear her bloomers and undershirt, revealing creamy flesh. Beside her were twin glasses of wine, and nearby a cold meal awaited them.

"Welcome home," Shiori purred.

End

Notes: this fic is set in the same world as my story "The Pirate and the Lady: A Tale of Minako and Hotaru." I was inspired by a pic on deviantart by Utenafangirl, of a very nice looking pirate Juri, so this story is dedicated to her.


	3. Winter's Night

Winter Night

Blood fell on the snow as the figure ran away from the building, staggering a bit as she leaned up against the trees. Tenjou Utena panted softly as blood dripped down her arm, the wound in her upper back screaming as she fought to get her breath.

"There's no use running away," Akio Ohtori said to her in conversational tones, the dusky skinned young man standing there casually in the door to the rose garden, his jacket and shirt open to reveal his bare chest. Beside him his sister Anthy watched silently, almost expressionlessly, as Utena shivered out in the cold.

"You're insane," Utena managed, her pink hair falling into her bright blue eyes.

"No," Akio smiled, "just visionary." He casually raised the knife he had plunged into Utena's shoulder, "Tonight is the longest night of the year, the peak of my power... and all it requires to retain that strength is a sacrifice."

"No!" Utena growled out and with that she was off, trailing drops of blood as she forged ahead through the snow.

"Well well, she's determined to make this entertaining," Akio chuckled, stepping out of the greenhouse and into the winter cold.

"Be careful, big brother," Anthy cautioned, her purple hair flowing over her shoulders, the red dress she wore entirely inappropriate for the weather, "she's dangerous."

"Oh?" Akio asked as he raised an amused eyebrow while they followed the trail of blood away from campus.

Patiently Anthy said, "You've had me rooming with her since September, preparing the girl with my potions and rituals, and she's stronger than you know." As they walked on her dress seemed to shimmer, the ends never touching the snow as she warned him, "If anyone could turn this around on you, it's her."

"I chose her for this because of her innocence," Akio said with a degree of contempt as they moved through the woods towards the forbidden wood, "the little fool even believed that I was her childhood hero."

Anthy took his hand and squeezed it, "Just be careful."

Akio's eyes were intent as they walked, lit up with a kind of unholy hunger. "Don't worry," he smiled slightly, "she's harmless."

Utena hesitated as she passed the warning sign to stay out of this section of woods, then choked back a bitter laugh. At this point, it didn't really matter anyway. The trees here seemed to almost hold in the darkness, even the moonlight weakened by the heavy cover, but still Utena found the remains of a tangled overgrown path that led her deeper into the woods.

'They're both crazy,' Utena thought as she climbed over a log, her boy's uniform black edged with pink. Even when she first met Akio Utena had been a bit creeped out, only tolerating his presence because of his being Anthy's brother, but she had never expected something like this!

Shivering from the cold Utena turned a corner, the knife wound in her back screaming in pain, only to freeze as she gazed on in surprise. Impossibly in the middle of Japan was the gutted wreck of a castle, the towers fallen into ruin. Oddly there was a break in the trees here, moonlight streaming through to light up the fallen building. Scattered all around it were rose bushes, the last red petals scattered on the snow like blood.

Utena walked towards the main doors and saw that they hung open, the courtyard within glowing almost mystically in the moonlight. There was a raised bench in the middle of the large yard, nearly looking like a kind of altar, and on it something gleamed silver. Brushing away a bit of the snow Utena blinked in surprise, looking down at the shining sword, unmarked by rust or age there in the long abandoned castle.

Picking up the weapon almost instinctively Utena walked on towards a crumbling set of stairs, trying to make sense of all the crazy things that had happened to her so far. Akio had invited her to the rose garden for what he claimed was an urgent matter, but when she arrived he had told her a odd fairy tale, one about two siblings.

"Once upon a time," he had said wryly, "there were the King and Queen of Winter and Summer, two siblings that passed their rulership between them as the seasons changed. As Summer grew strong Winter subsided, and the opposite applied as well. But the King of Winter tired of the cycle, seeking a perfect balance, and on a night very like this he succeeded."

'And that was when the psycho drew the knife on me,' Utena thought to herself grimly as she went up the stairs to the next level. Akio had managed one good strike at her, mostly because he caught her by surprise, then Utena broke free and out the door. 'Which brings me here,' she thought as she passed through a stone arch.

The upper floor was oddly empty, the curved roof cracked open to reveal the night sky. The smooth floor was designed like a giant rose, now dusted with snow, and as Utena walked towards the center she saw the moonlight shining on what almost looked like a throne, a great stone chair that was battered and unused.

"I never expected you to find this place," Akio's amused voice rang out in the silence, "it brings back such... fond memories."

Spinning around Utena saw Akio standing in front of the only way down, his school uniform somehow changed. He looked more like a prince now, holding a sword in one hand as he stood in shadow, just out of the moonlight. Lit up by the moon Anthy glowed, what almost looked like a princess' tiara on her purple curls, and her glasses gleaming faintly.

"Let me go," Utena raised the sword instinctively, watching Akio warily as she said, "I promise I won't report this to the authorities."

"You're a terrible liar Utena," Akio chuckled, "we've gone too far to stop now." With a sudden cry he charged, sword gleaming as he brought the blade down towards her shoulder.

Utena parried, barely, using both hands to block the powerful stroke. Her shoulder felt like someone had driven a hot poker into it, but she blinked the pain away to focus on him. Kicking out Utena managed to make him jump back, then she swung with the sword.

Quickly Utena realized that Akio was a very good swordsman, one that outclassed her completely. She did her best, hoping to at least take him by surprise, but he batted her clumsy attacks aside with frightening ease. Finally he struck, a twist of his wrist sending the sword clattering off into the distance as he grabbed her with a vice like grip.

"Well done, brother," Anthy murmured, walking over to where the sword fell and then picking it up gracefully.

"You've made this fun," Akio hissed into the ear of the wildly struggling Utena, "so often it just gets boring."

"Anthy!" Utena appealed only to be met with a blank gaze.

"Don't even try," Akio laughed, contempt in his voice, "little Anthy has been my puppet so long, I suspect she couldn't have an original thought if she tried." He chuckled as Anthy neared, "And can you believe she still cares for me, or at least who I once was?"

"What do you mean," Utena managed, Akio's arm over her throat, the tall young man holding her unpleasantly tight.

"My brother was once my beloved Dios," Anthy said to her in a oddly detached tone, "who dreamed of balance between us, of Summer and Winter living at rest. Sacrificing himself he sought to break us free of the eternal cycle, but something went wrong."

"Something went right," Akio corrected with a laugh, "I made Winter dominant all year round, and sweet Anthy became my servant." His eyes fell on the sword Anthy carried and laughed, "Oh, this is perfect."

"Brother?" Anthy asked, eyes almost invisible behind her glasses.

"Take up the Sword of Dios," Akio purred, "at last you will have a turn. Strike her down with the blade quickly, she's earned that for making this fun."

"Yes," Anthy whispered.

"Please, no," Utena plead, gagging as Akio pressed on her throat.

As Anthy hesitated a moment Akio made his voice stern, "Kill her!" Softening his tone a bit he continued on, "To save this perfection we share that my power protects, to guard the love between us.. she must die."

As Anthy walked toward them again Utena added, "This isn't perfection he's offering you, it's just the cold stillness of the grave." A pause and she desperately played her last card, "He doesn't love you, he never did!"

Anthy raised the sword to guard position, the blade shining in the moonlight. "Don't move," she ordered Utena softly, "if I miss my strike it will be even more painful to you."

Utena met those expressionless eyes and something made her stop fighting, Akio holding her still. "That's my girl," he said with dripping sarcasm, "do it!"

The sword was fast, a streak of silver that went right by Utena into the stunned Akio, driving home right into his heart. "In all the months I spent with Utena," she murmured to him with hatred brimming in her eyes, "she showed me more caring than you ever did."

Silently Akio screamed then seemed to explode, his body disappearing in a wave of frost that poured outward, the air icy and cold. Utena staggered as something rushed back in, a feeling like the first frost of the season, arctic and pure, then as all the stresses of the day finally caught up with her she simply collapsed.

0o0o0o0o0

The sunlight on her face awoke Utena, the morning sounds of the campus outside a pleasantly familiar thing. Pushing herself she gasped in pain as her shoulder flared up... then gasped again as the long night's memories rushed in on her.

"You should be lying down," Anthy scolded as she entered, wearing a simple dress and carrying a tray, "you need to rest."

Utena reached up to tentatively touch the bandage on her shoulder through he pajama top, then let her hand flop to the bed. "Last night," she murmured, "it was all real."

"Yes," Anthy admitted, setting the tray beside the bed and revealing it carried medical supplies. Gently she reached to Utena's shoulder, "Turn please?"

Obeying that almost parental tone automatically Utena felt Anthy delicately peel her night shirt down, remove the old bandage, clean the wound and then apply a new bandage. "Akio," Utena softly asked, "is he...?"

"He's still alive," Anthy said as she tugged the collar of Utena's shirt up, her fingers lingering for a bit on her throat, "but he has been stripped of his aspect as the Winter King, leaving him just a mere mortal." A smile, "A fate worse than death, for him."

Utena looked at her warily, "If he's not the Winter King anymore, who is?"

"You," Anthy said mildly. "Would you like a cup of tea, Utena-sama?"

"Well, yes I would..." Utena started when Anthy's statement caught up with her, "me!"

Anthy gave her a guilt stricken look, "The spells Akio had me cast on you were intended to make you and he connected, so that you could stand in his place as the winter sacrifice and he could retain his powers. When he was slain, the power poured through that link to you."

"Oh hell," Utena breathed out. "Does that mean I'll become like he did?" she demanded, "Because if so, kill me now."

"No," Anthy quickly reassured her, "Akio was greedy, seeking to retain his power outside of his place in the cycle." A pause, "There is one other slight complication, Utena-sama."

"Why do you keep calling me lady Utena?" she asked tiredly. Feeling all of last night's aches she continued, "What's the other complication?"

"The Summer Queen and Winter King," Anthy said softly as she kept a gentle grip on Utena's hand, "are traditionally married."

Utena gazed at her blankly a moment, then fell back on her bed with a soft groan. "Oh hell," she repeated, knowing that things had just gotten much more complicated.

The end.. !

Notes: a fic in tribute to the upcoming longest night of the year and the beginning of winter, officially. Based around various mythologies I've read about, as well as a bit of Terry Prattchet stuff, too. I may or may not continue this, if only in Arisugawa's Locket or something.


	4. Once and Future

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters from Revolutionaty Girl Utena, I'm just borrowing 'em for a bit.

Once and Future...

Anthy Himemiya took a drink of her cup of tea, the dusky skinned young woman putting down the fine cup with a elegant grace. Her purple hair fell about her face as she looked up and said, "Arthur..."

"It's Tenjou now," the pink haired woman corrected her from where she stood nearby, "I'm Utena Tenjou."

'So stubborn,' Anthy thought fondly, 'as always.' Her glasses gleamed, "You may be Utena in this life, but once you were Arthur Pendragon and will be once again."

"I disagree," Utena shook her head, "Morgan." She sighed, looking away. As soon as she saw Anthy at the door the memories of her past life had rushed in, of her childhood in the castle, training with Merlin, drawing the sword from the Stone of Destiny, all of it.

Anthy, the reborn incarnation of Morgan LeFay, sighed to herself slightly. "Destiny is not optional, Utena."

"Wanna bet?" Utena shot back defiantly. "And why do you need me, anyway?" she demanded fiercely, "The world seems to be carrying on just fine without a legendary king from some bygone age."

"Then you'd be wrong. The world is in grave danger, Utena" Anthy said to her seriously, "from Modred and Merlin."

"Merlin?" Utena seemed reluctantly interested as she asked, "So what's that old spell pusher up to now?"

"He calls himself Akio now," Anthy revealed, "and he seeks Excalibur and the Stone of Destiny... to put Modred on the throne of the world as puppet king."

"Bastard," Utena sighed.

"That'd be Modred," Anthy agreed with a faint smile, "though in this life he calls himself Touga Kiryuu."

"I doubt the world would even notice if Akio did crown a new king," Utena tried to dismiss the growing worry in her gut.

"With the Stone of Destiny and Excalibur Touga would be greater even than you were," Anthy pointed out, "and his charisma would be truly unearthly. A great war would result, and then... devastation."

Reluctantly Utena asked, "What do you mean?"

"Akio still looks at the world as if it was a thousand years ago," Anthy met Utena's eyes, "he doesn't realize the powers in this age. Once Touga begins his conquest at least one country will fire their nuclear weapons and the world will burn."

"Wouldn't this Touga know to stop him?" Utena asked reluctantly.

"Merlin has so much control over him," Anthy said to her wryly, "that he won't wipe his ass without instructions."

"There's a mental image I did not need," Utena cringed.

"Sorry," Anthy didn't sound terribly apologetic as she set her tea cup down, empty. "Will you help?" she asked as she gracefully rose, her long red dress flowing around her.

Utena clenched her hand, wishing that she could give some other answer but knowing she couldn't. "I'm in," she agreed, "but I'll need a sword."

"Excalibur is still missing," Anthy said to her gravely, "but I did recover it's sister blade, Caliburn."

"Where is it?" Utena asked.

"Here," Anthy took Utena's hand and pressed it to her full breasts.

"Wait, I'm not into..." Utena stammered.

A white light exploded from between Utena's fingers as a sword hilt sprung out from between those soft, bouncy breasts. As Anthy fell backwards Utena caught her with her other hand as she drew the blade, light blazing around them.

"Well done, Utena," Anthy said. She paused, "You can stand me up, now."

"Oh, right," Utena stood her up, smiling bashfully while still faintly stunned at how nice it had been, holding her so close. "Well," she turned the sword over in her hands, checking it's heft, "what now?"

"Now," Anthy tidied her dress as they walked to the door of the little house outside Tokyo, "we find your knights."

The fencing tournament was busy, filled with men and women of great skill, blades flashing as they fought back and forth. Amid the mass of people Utena sheltered Anthy unconsciously as they forced their way forward, the sword Caliburn safely hidden within Anthy's heart once more.

"So, who are we looking for?" Utena asked.

"Lancelot," Anthy answered, "your greatest knight as well as your most flawed."

Utena nodded, looking about as they reached the fencing arena itself. There were many fine swordsmen, many capable fighters, but she found her gaze falling on a woman who stood over to the side. Her back was stiff, expression grave as long orange hair fell in waves down her back. Growing impatient she snatched up a foil and entered the battle, swiftly defeating her challenger, then another and another.

"Her," Utena knew it immediately.

"Yes," Anthy agreed, "Arisugawa Juri."

"About time you got here," Juri said, the taller woman looking at both of them in annoyance, "let's go."

"You know...?" Utena blinked.

"Of course," Juri said, "Anthy came to see me last week."

"Oh really?" Utena gave Anthy a look.

Anthy smiled sweetly, "I suspected you'd be the hardest to convince."

"Or the most thick headed, m'lord," Juri smiled slightly.

"Gee, thanks," Utena shook her head, surprised at how easy it was to be around this woman. Then again, they HAD known each other in another life... "Is there a Guenevere in this life?" she asked wryly.

"I'd rather not talk about it," Juri sighed as the three left the stadium together.

"Her name is Shiori," Anthy murmured to Utena softly, "and is as much a heartbreaker in this life as her last."

"Yikes," Utena whispered back.

"I heard that," Juri said dryly. She looked at Anthy, "Where to next?"

"The perfect knight," Anthy answered, "Galahad."

The piano was played with a rare beauty, the notes tinkling like a waterfall as the three women entered the college nearby. The blue haired boy played like one possessed, his fingers flying across the keys, eyes closed in sublime enjoyment of the work.

"Is that,,,?" Utena whispered.

"Miki Kaoru," Anthy confirmed, "our Galahad."

He stopped, hands stilling on the keys then he looked up with a warm smile. "Juri-sempai," Miki said happily. His gaze fell on Anthy and Utena and he bowed slightly, "It's been a long time."

"You're all accepting this rather calmly," Utena said a bit crossly.

"What choice do we have?" Miki shrugged rather philosophically.

Utena fought the urge to grind her teeth in frustration. "Now," Anthy put a soothing hand on Utena's arm, "it's time to see Akio."

"Shouldn't we gather the rest of the knights?" Juri looked curious.

"Touga and Akio would expect that," Utena said, thinking quickly, "but if we strike fast we may have an advantage."

"Exactly," Miki nodded.

"Besides, this is a different era," Anthy added cheerfully as they went out of the rehearsal hall. She waved a hand, "Taxi!"

"Bit tight," Utena squeaked, wedged between Anthy and Juri in the back as Miki sat up front with the very amused driver.

"To the Kiryuu corporate headquarters, please," Anthy said with as much dignity as she could muster.

"Sure," Wakaba grinned then the slightly ditzy girl gunned the battered taxi's engine and they were off like a shot.

"Is that a sword in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?" Juri joked, halfway draped over Utena as they rode through town.

"It's my wallet," Utena growled.

"We're here," Anthy said, giving Juri a warning look.

The four of them tumbled out of the taxi, gazing up a bit warily at the office tower. "Don't these places have security?" Miki asked with a frown.

"Don't worry, we have a inside man," Anthy said as they hurried inside.

Nanami Kiryuu scowled as they entered, the little blonde more than a bit cross. "About time you got here, Artie."

"Sir Kay?" Utena blinked, recognizing the spirit of her adopted brother.

"Later," Nanami hustled them to the private, executive elevator. "Touga's looking at himself in the mirror again, so we've got some time to get up there."

"Bit vain?" Juri smirked.

"He's just a bit," Nanami agreed wryly.

"What's the plan?" Utena asked seriously.

"Confront Touga and Akio and stop then," Anthy shrugged eloquently.

"That's it?!" Miki squeaked.

"Follow my lead," Utena sighed, already considering the situation ahead of them.

The elevator opened into a opulently decorated office, a massive desk over to one side and an entire wall covered by a giant mirror. Touga Kiryuu stood there, red hair flowing down his back as he turned slightly, "Do you think this uniform makes my butt look big?"

"No, it looks fine," Akio Ohtori sighed, the dusky skinned young man leaning against the desk. His eyes widened as the women spilled out the elevator, "You!"

"Hello, big brother," Anthy smiled.

"Hello, father," Touga smiled coldly as Utena raced towards him, "this time I'll..."

POW!

In a smooth movement Utena punched him in the face, sending blood flying as Touga's nose broke. "Nice," Juri admitted.

"I'm impressed," Miki agreed as they turned to face security forces that burst in through the main doors.

"You can't..." Akio started.

"Don't even try it," Anthy blocked him, glasses gleaming as she stared him down.

"By nooce," Touga whimpered, clasping his hands to his face and muffling his words.

"I'm only going to explain this once," Utena yanked him up by his collar, "if you don't give up not only will I keep beating on you, I'll shave you bald."

Touga's eyes went wide, "Not the hair!"

"Or I'll even dye it some ugly color like green," Utena added.

"Hey," Saionji, head of the security forces, protested just as Juri was kicking his ass.

Touga turned to Akio, "Deals off."

"You can't do this," Akio blinked.

"I'd give up," Anthy smirked, "or do you want Utena pissed off at you?"

Akio met Utena's eyes and gulped, "Good point."

"So, what are we going to do now?" Miki asked as Saionji lead the security forces out, all of them battered by the Juri, Miki, Nanami combo.

"World conquest doesn't interest me," Utena gave Akio a thoughtful look, "but a leader with Excalibur could do some good." She looked around at her companions, "And with the right kind of help, too."

"I'm in," Juri spoke up, "I'm rather interested in getting to know you better, Utena."

"I'd like to help, too," Miki agreed.

"Can I help?" Touga asked, still trying to stop his nose from bleeding.

"Why not," Utena shrugged.

"Then I'd better stick around to keep him out of trouble," Nanami frowned.

"Where you go, I go," Anthy took Utena's arm.

"Could I be of assistance?" Akio offered smoothly.

"NO!"

End.

Notes: Writing Utena/King Arthur is fun, if only as a spoof. The connections between characters and Arthurian figures is purely my imagination, tho Miki DOES have some of the same purity issues as Sir Galahad.


	5. Time Passes

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters from Revolutionary Girl Utena, I'm just borrowing them.

Time Passes, or, "We're not in Kansas anymore, Toto."

"She'd doing WHAT?" Utena Tenjou blurted, the pink haired woman nearly falling out of her chair in surprise.

Miki Kaoru smiled wryly from where the young musician was working on a piece of sheet music and repeated, "She's running a brothel out in Nevada." He pushed blue hair out of his eyes, "Surprised me, too."

Utena sat back in her chair, shaking her head in pure disbelief as she asked him, "How did THAT happen?"

"I'm not entirely sure," Miki admitted, "except that it happened sometime after she left Ohtori." He looked at Utena, "Where have you been?! You just disappeared without a word." Even stranger, she had initially left them with no memory of Utena's existence, the knowledge only seeping back gradually to those who had once called her friend or foe.

"It's too long of a story to get into now," Utena shook her head as she got up, determination in her blue eyes. "Guess I'm going to Nevada."

Miki sighed softly, getting up and walking over to his personal computer as he pointed out, "An address might help?"

"Oh yeah," Utena meekly followed him over.

"So, where were you?" Miki asked as he typed away.

"You aren't going to let that go, huh?" Utena asked wryly.

"Nope," Miki shook his head.

"I was trying to find out the truth about Akio and Anthy," Utena admitted, "who they REALLY were and what they were."

"So what did you find out?" Miki asked as he went to a website.

"Not much I can prove," Utena admitted. "Ohtori academy has been around WAY longer than I ever suspected, over three hundred years. I found a painting of the architect who designed the place, guess who?"

"Akio?" Miki raised a eyebrow.

"A few cosmetic changes but yeah," Utena agreed, "I lost them trying to trace back much farther than that."

Miki printed up a sheet then passed it over, "Here's the address." A snmile, "Give me what you've found on them, I'll look into it too."

"I was hoping you'd say that," Utena flashed a smile while reaching into a bag slung over her shoulder and pulled out a bundle of documents then she exchanged them for the location of the brothel.

"Thanks," Miki took the papers. He looked up at her thoughtfully, "Do the others know you're around?"

"No," Utena said, folding the pint out up and putting it in her bag, "I knew they'd have questions I couldn't easily answer."

Miki hesitated, "Juri, especially, was really worried about you. Would you like me to let them know?"

"They're going to be upset," Utena warned.

"I can manage," Miki reassured her.

"Then go ahead," Utena said cheerfully as she strode from his living room, "but be ready for yelling."

"Good luck," Miki called as she left.

Utena strode down the steps to the driveway, the pants and t-shirt clad woman climbing onto the waiting motorcycle. "Damn," Utena murmured to herself, "how the heck did Anthy get from Tokyo to Nevada, of all places?" Reving the engine she smiled wryly, "Guess I'll have to find out."

Arriving at McCarran International Airport Utena mostly noted the heat, as well as the slot machines. Taking a quarter she put the coin in one and pulled, unsurprised by the loud ka-ching sound and money spilling out to fill the tray. Since acquiring the Power to Revolutionize the World Utena had discovered fortune smiled on her in obvious and not so obvious ways.

Heading outside Utena flagged down a cab then climbed inside. "Where to, mac?" the dusky skinned young man asked.

"Here," Utena passed over the sheet of paper Miki gave her.

He casually took it, blinking as he studied it. "No problem," he handed it back, "but you sure? You don't look like a working girl."

"I'm going out there to visit a old friend," Utena said dryly as she sat back tiredly.

"Well, good luck," he grinned impishly , "I understand the Ramblin' Rose Ranch does some very good business. If you just wanna talk to your friend, you might be waiting around a pretty long time."

"I think she'll make time to see me," Utena said dryly.

They went past Las Vegas and away from the city, nearly 50 miles of driving to reach the county where the Ramblin' Rose was based. The cab pulled in through a wooden gate carved with roses and up a long drive way, pulling up to what looked like a old fashioned mansion.

"You want me to wait," the cabbie asked as Utena got out with her over night bag, "or do you want to call another cab back?"

"I think I'll call another cab," Utena said, using most of her slot machine winnings to pay him for the trip.

"Good luck," he waved as he drove off.

"Here's hoping I don't need it," Utena muttered as she walked towards the front door.

Before Utena could knock or ring the bell the door swung open, a tall blonde woman standing in the doorway. "Welcome," she smiled, seemingly unconcerned that she was only wearing a sheer nighty, bra and panties.

"Urgl," Utena managed to eloquently say.

"Come on," the tall girl looked amused by Utena's reaction, "the parlor's this way." Hips swaying gently as she led the way she said, "And don't worry, most of our girls swing both ways. A cutie like you won't have trouble finding company."

"Well, thank you but..." Utena started.

The woman smiled as they reached the end of the hallway, "In fact I almost hope you'll pick me, handsome."

"Ah..." Utena opened her mouth to speak then closed it, realizing she couldn't come up with anything to say.

"Welcome to the parlor," she purred, "pick anyone you like."

Entering the room Utena saw seven young ladies posed in different chairs, each dressed in the skimpiest of night wear and gazing with sultry eyes. There were brunettes and redheads, Asians, dark skinned ladies, a albino girl as pale as a ghost and, surpruisingly, two very familiar young ladies.

"Damn," Shiori Takatsuki sat up from her provocative pose, her purple hair carefully mussed, "false alarm, girls."

Kozue Kaoru nodded glumly, the blue haired girl getting up to stretch, "She's a friend of Anthy's, not a customer."

"Aww," the busty blonde who had escorted Utena there pouted. Putting a hand on Utena's arm she purred, "If you DO decide to have some fun look me up, I'm Eristin."

"I'll do that," Utena said weakly.

"Come on," Shiori grabbed Utena and tugged her through another door, "the way she's looking at you she may just do a freebie."

"How did you... I mean, why are you...?" Utena asked.

They reached a unmarked office door, on which Shiori rapped gently. "Because I'd hate to see my natural talent go to waste?" she joked, waiting for an answer.

"Yes?" a voice called from inside.

"We have a guest, Miss Anthy," Shiori smiled.

"Oh?" the door opened, and Anthy looked up, wearing an almost old fashioned red dress and without her trademark glasses. Her eyes widened as she saw Utena then she slowly smiled and said, "It's about time."

"About time?" Utena echoed as she was tugged into a comfortable office.

Anthy guided Utena to a couch as she said, "I spent years chasing you, Utena, but you were always one step ahead of me. So..."

"So?" Utena asked dazedly.

"I decided to stay still," Anthy sat beside her, "and picked the one job that would have all the former duelists talking." She smiled as she reached out to stroke Utena's cheek, "Which one did you hear about this from?"

"Miki, actually," Utena admitted.

"I rest my case."

Utena had a faintly shell shocked look on her handsome face. "So you started a brothel to get my attention?" she asked.

"That," Anthy smiled gently, "and it's something I've never tried before, Utena. Still, I think the allure is wearing thin."

"Oh good," Utena shook herself visibly.

Anthy smiled, "Though we could stick around if you like, Utena-sama." A wicked smile, "I think Kozue was always curious about..."

"Oh no," Utena sweatdropped.

"Just kidding," Anthy winked.

"This is a side of you I haven't seen before," Utena noted warily.

"It has been a few years," Anthy smirked as she leaned close, "and we have a LOT of catching up to do."

End.

Notes: I owe a tip of the hat to Strife Aileron, since this was an idea we'd discussed on AIM. However, since he's not using this idea currently I thought I'd take a shot at it. Some details were taken from Wiki but a lot is also made up. :) I may do a "lemon" continuation, we'll see.


	6. Father's Day

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters from Utena, they belong to their creators. Also, this is set sometime after the end of Utena.

Father's Day

Arisugawa Juri smiled grimly as the orange haired, aristocratic young woman read over the letter for a final time. In a sudden motion she crumpled up the paper, violently mashing it up before tossing the paper into the garbage bin.

Over the next few days the fencing squad made a new and ominous discovery, that an annoyed Juri was nearly unstoppable. "We're all gonna die," Shiori moaned, the purple haired girl having collapsed after another thrashing.

"I've never seen her like this before," Miki whimpered, the blue haired boy sprawled out nearby. He forced himself up, "She was absolutely ruthless."

"I know," Shiori sighed softly before adding just a bit dreamily, "under any other circumstances, it'd be kind of sexy."

Miki groaned, "Get your mind out of the gutter, please."

Juri, out in the arena, calmly destroyed yet another opponent. "You're all too weak," she declared, eyes flashing, "you've got to toughen yourselves up! For punishment, I'm ordering you all out to do laps around the main field!"

"Can she do that?" Shiori asked as they and the other fencing club members pulled themselves to their feet.

"You going to argue with her about it?" Miki asked reasonably.

"No," Shiori agreed as they all hurried outside.

Not much later in the day, Touga Kiryuu blinked in surprise as a very bedraggled looking Miki and Shiori staggered into the academy's cafeteria. Though calling it a cafeteria was a bit inaccurate, a restaurant was more like it. With fine foods, a view and comfortable tables it was a far cry from any common cafeteria in a ordinary school.

"Water," Miki croaked, nearly falling into a seat at Touga's table.

"I thought I was going to die," Shiori moaned, thumping her head down on the table as she collapsed into a chair.

Ordering refreshments for them both Touga gave them a worried look as the scarlet haired young man asked mildly, "What happened?"

"Juri," Miki sighed.

"She went bisexual and ravaged you both?" Touga sipped his drink.

"Ha ha," Shiori gave him a unamused look. She sipped her drink carefully, "She's gone insane, absolutely crazy."

"Oh?" Touga looked curious.

Miki seemed to revive after drinking a bit of water. "After humiliating every member of the fencing club, myself included," Miki said to him tiredly, "she decided we needed additional training. She then proceeded to chase us all around the field, slapping anyone who slowed down with her sword."

"It does seem excessive," Touga conceded, silently wondering what could have caused the normally refined young woman to snap.

"And," Shiori looked off dreamily for a moment, "I was already exhausted after last night. Juri was just relentless, and..."

"TMI," Miki shuddered, covering his ears with his hands.

"Agreed," Touga nodded, giving Shiori a pained look.

"Whaa!" a crying voice cut across the conversation, causing them all to look up in alarm. Nanami Kiryuu raced inside, sniffling, soon followed by her three girl gang and all of them crying to varying degrees.

"Now what?" Shiori wondered as the blonde haired girl rushed over.

"Big brother!" Nanami cried as she sobbed into Touga's shirt.

"There, there," Touga patted her shoulder a bit awkwardly.

"Want to guess what upset her?" Shiori whispered to Miki.

"I think we both can guess that," Miki sighed back.

"Touga," Nanami looked up at him, "you have to do something about Juri!"

"Knew it," Shiori muttered.

"What happened," Touga asked gently, helping Nanami find a chair.

"She ran into us in the hall," Nanami sniffled, "and spent ten minutes ripping apart our sense of style, appearance and personal grooming habits." She looked up at Touga with teary eyes, "Tell me honestly, is my yellow duelist uniform really tacky?"

"Well, it is a bit much..." Touga found himself admitting.

"Whaaaa!" Nanami burst into tears again.

"Way to go, Touga," Miki winced, "since he gave up being a playboy his girl charming skills have gotten rusty."

"Next time," Shiori winced, "just tell her that her clothes are not tacky. Lie, it saves a lot of pain and trouble in the end."

Still trying to soothe his crying sister Touga looked up at the other two, "Do either of you know what sparked this change in our Miss Arisugawa?"

"Good question," Shiori conceded after a moment. She thought about it then said, "Well, I think it's only been a few days?"

Miki nodded thoughtfully, "I think you're right. It's only been since Sunday that she really started getting cranky."

Touga got the oddest look on his face, "And what day was Sunday?"

Shiori looked blank but Miki quickly got it, "Father's day." His eyes narrowed, "Do you think something happened then?"

"Would seem likely," Touga agreed. "What sort of relationship does she have with her father?" he asked Shiori.

"Distant, but friendly," Shiori confessed, "though I can't say I know much about it." Her eyes widened, "I just remembered! She got really upset after a letter came on Sunday!"

"So she's upset over her father?" Nanami asked, sniffling. "Does that mean we just have to wait it out?" she asked.

"I suppose so," Touga agreed. "It would be nice to know for sure, though."

"But how would we find out?" Miki asked innocently.

"I think I have an idea," Touga smiled slightly.

Later that evening as Shiori used her spare key to open Juri's door Miki murmured, "This is a very bad idea."

"Shhh," Touga hushed him as the group stealthily entered.

"You're the one who wanted to know for sure," Nanami shrugged as they fanned out to look around Juri's suite.

"But not like this," Miki sighed. "Do you know what she'll do if she finds us?"

"Then we'll just have to make sure we don't get caught," Shiori shrugged.

"Easier said than done," Miki shuddered.

"I'll take the bedroom," Touga volunteered.

"Oh no you won't," Nanami said quickly. She thought fast, "Shiori and Miki can do that, I'll take the bathroom and you take the office."

"She really doesn't like the idea of Touga in bedrooms, does she?" Miki noted as he and Shiori looked around the bedroom.

"Considering his reputation, can you blame her?" Shiori asked. "I wouldn't touch that," she started as Miki picked up the object.

BUZZZZ!

Miki dropped it like a hot potato as it wigged around on the floor. "Is that a...?" Miki asked, looking pale.

"Heh," Shiori blushed.

"Ah ha!" they heard Touga shout from the other room.

Hurrying into the office they found Touga smoothing out a piece of paper on the desk. "Found it in the trash," he explained, "I think this is..."

"What?" Nanami asked as he trailed off.

"Dearest daughter," Touga read, "while I understand your situation, I will not raise your allowance. Yours, Father."

"That's it?!" Miki blurted, "That's what she's so upset about?"

"Uh oh,"someone breathed out.

Touga looked up from the letter they were intently reading only to freeze. Juri stood in the doorway, her expression frankly murderous as she clutched her sword in her hands. "How dare you!" she growled.

"Now, let's talk this over," Nanami held out her hands in a calming motion.

"Die!"

"Run!" Miki lead the attempt to flee, Juri waving her sword as she chased after them.

"Well, at least she's not annoyed at her father any more," Touga offered philosophically as they fled for their lives.

"No, she's just pissed at us," Shiori scowled, "not much improvement!"

End


	7. Halloween AU

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters from Revolutionary Girl Utena, I'm only borrowiung them for awhile. This is also a alternate universe setting, borrowing heavily from both the anime, movie and manga continuities.

Utena: Halloween

"This is REALLY embarrassing," Utena Tenjou murmured, the pink haired woman looking down disapprovingly at the dress she was wearing. In fact she had even worn it once before, the pink monstrosity that Touga Kiryuu had insisted she wear for the ball. 'Though I think Anthy may have added a few extra ruffles,' Utena mused.

"I think it looks lovely," Anthy Himemiya said mildly, the dusky skinned purple haired young woman reaching up to adjust her thin red tie. Rather atypically Anthy was dressed in a elegant suit, the black cloth hugging her slim body along with a few rose highlights, like her tie and cuff links.

"On you, maybe," Utena chuckled. They walked to the door of their dorm room as she asked, "So who's idea was this again?"

"The chairman's," Anthy answered as she politely opened the door for her.

"Taking the part to heart?" Utena asked with a smile. "And does the slimeball have anything interesting planned for tonight?" she wondered.

"It wouldn't surprise me," Anthy admitted.

Utena nodded seriously, "Then we'd better be prepared."

As they walked out of the dorm building, Utena mused on how her opinion of the Chairman Akio Ohtori had so radically changed. Maybe it had been chance that caused her to walk in on him and his mother in law, maybe it was fate, but seeing him being so blatantly unfaithful to his fiancé had really opened her eyes. Now she was far more aware of his plotting, though what his ultimate goal was remained unknown.

"Utena-san, wait up," a very annoying voice called.

Utena winced. Ever since Touga Kiryuu had lost to her he had declared himself her follower, and had even moved in to the dorm with them. Not that she minded, exactly, but he hogged the hot shower water, not to mention dragging much more of the student council craziness into their lives.

"I'm glad I caught up to you," Touga cheerfully noted as both Anthy and Utena gazed in shock at his outfit. He wore a dress that matched the one that utena did, realistic falsies giving him decent looking breasts, and a lovely pink flower nestled in his perfectly styled hair.

"I'm almost glad to see someone who looks more foolish than I do," Utena admitted after a moment as they fell into step together.

"You wound me," Touga murmured, amusement twinkling in his eyes.

Anthy smiled cheerfully, "I think he looks adorable."

Touga chuckled softly as they passed beneath a arch leading towards the school buildings and the Halloween Ball, "What every man wants to hear himself described as." He looked over at Utena and smiled charmingly, "May I have a dance tonight?"

Utena rolled her eyes as she pointedly took Anthy's hand and said to him, "Sorry, my dance card is full."

"Pity," Touga mused.

"Besides," Utena looked him over, "we'd probably trip over each other's skirts."

Touga chuckled as they reached the building where a brown haired girl held the main doors open, "That's true."

"Welcome," Wakaba smiled at them wryly, dressed in boy's jeans, T-shirt and a matching jacket. Her long hair had been tied back and greased a bit, making her look much more boyish than she usually did.

"I'd jump on you for a change," Utena looked amused, "but I can barely move in this dress, much less jump."

Wakaba snickered, "I'll look you up later."

Inside, the crowd was a riot of gender bent colors as the young men and women of Ohtori mingled and talked. Miki Kaoru looked extremely uncomfortable in his girl's uniform, while his twin fumed in the background as he drew more attention than she did. Nanami Kiryuu had exchanged her usual feminine garb for a altered version of Touga's usual wear, drawing the adoring glances of her usual group of followers.

"Poor Saionji," Touga snickered softly.

The green haired kendoist Saionji had decided on wearing a black mini-dress, even shaving his legs for the occassion, but it really didn't suit him. Stalking over he growled darkly, "When I find Ohtori he's a dead man."

"Nice legs," Utena smirked.

"Shut up, Tenjou," Saionji scowled, more than a bit distracted by Anthy in a suit.

"Don't speak that way about my Utena," Anthy warned, taking Utena's hand and then linking arms with her.

"Cute, aren't they?" Touga remarked, "I think Anthy's suit is getting to her."

"She's not the only one," Saionji noted, nodding towards where Juri was standing.

The already notorious 'big lesbian on campus' Juri Arisugawa was dressed in black leather pants and jacket, a ivory white shirt hugging her breasts. Not too surprisingly she was drawing a admiring crowd, including a few of Touga's usual girl groupies.

"I think I'm impressed," Utena admitted after a moment, a decidedly odd tone appearing in her voice.

Anthy looked over at her in surprise as she murmured, "Utena!"

Before Utena could reply Miki swished over, the blue haired boy looking very feminine in his matching dress. "Help," he whispered, a group of male admirers trailing after him along with a clearly annoyed Kozue in his normal uniform.

"Excuse me," Touga gave the men a winning smile as he put his arm across Miki's shoulders, "you're bothering my date."

"Thank god," Miki muttered as the disappointed men left.

Touga smiled down at him with a predatory look as he dangerously purred, "Don't be too thankful yet, Miki."

"Eh?" Miki paled.

"Kidding," Touga laughed as he seemed to switch of his sexual energy with ease. Several yaoi fangirls sighed, disappointed there wouldn't be a scene.

"I wish I could do that," Saionji confessed with some reluctance.

"I don't know how much more of this I can stand," Utena muttered, shaking her head.

Anthy smiled as she offered Utena a white gloved hand, "I can hear the music starting... may I have this dance?"

Utena took it, curtseying as she said, "I'd be honored."

As soft music played in the background Utena and Anthy swayed together, even as others hurried out to join them. Anthy lead with unusual skill, guiding Utena across the floor as she held the other woman tenderly close, her smile warmer than it usually was.

"You're very good at this," Utena murmured as she let Anthy guide her across the floor.

Anthy actually blushed a bit as she said, "Thank you." She smiled slightly, "I practiced a while with Chu Chu."

Utena chuckled, "Then thank Chu Chu for me."

"And what do I get?" Anthy asked as she gently spun Utena around then drew her close.

Utena settled close, wrapping her arms around Anthy's neck. "Ask me tonight," she whispered in her ear.

A drum roll cut off any response the blushing Anthy could make as the lights dimmed and a spotlight shone. "Let us all welcome the master of ceremonies," the young man's voice boomed, "Akio Ohtori."

"Oh my..." Miki breathed out in shock as he appeared.

Akio stepped out of the shadows dressed as DR. Frank-N-Furter of Rocky Horror Picture Show, including black leather corset and panties, overdone make up and a black haired wig. He looked eerily androgenous, as well as disturbingly handsome. :"Welcome all," he smiled, "to the Halloween Ball!"

"I wonder if he chose this theme just so he could wear that?" Utena wondered aloud.

"I wouldn't be surprised," Anthy admitted. Silently she mused, 'He's growing more unstable since Utena slipped from his grip... what are we going to do if it gets worse?'

The End...?

Notes: Touga living at the dorm with Utena is a manga concept that amused me, while Juri-as-lesbian is a anime/movie concept. May expand on this later, maybe.


End file.
